Death Note 2
by DeathNoteYaoi.o
Summary: She's a fragile soul in a Rotten World.. Will she use the notebook for Justice or Injustice? Ryuk uses another excuse to enter the human world again. This time, who knows what will happen. Will it turn out like Light's situation? L fans, L has not been forgotten. He left out a valuable gift that many wish had given him. LOL. ;)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, ... other than a few made up characters... Enjoy! :3

"Light, I can't continue... I can't go on..."

The sound of children, their laughter. Like a family setting, with a celebration of some sort. Ah, today was a special day. Rodger handed a gift to her.

"Remember to keep this, for the remaining years of your life." Hugged her.

She enjoyed reading, it was he only main hobbie here. The other children took time to sing to her a special song. It was her 4th birthday. She turned 5, fragile soul in a Rotten World.

She held her doll, which was a mere teddy with a pink dress and a flower on her head. One of the nurses there, called her Miss. Muffet.

Rodger liked to braid her longish, raven hair. It was naturally straight. She was shy, and quiet, and quite intelligent when it came to answer important questions.

The candles been blown, and the children began to dance, around the her. A boy, suddenly peaks a small dilcate kiss on her cheek.

Rodger was worried about her, especially since a couple came in yesturday. To adopt a child. And they choose her.

It became clear to him, that some day couples will want to take from him and from the other children with intelligent values.

"They can't. They shouldn't." The words he kept saying, especially after that nightmare of a dream.

"What will they use her for? Will they treat her with respect? I can't trust them? I'm her grandfather. Its not fair, that I can't keep her in. She's a fragile soul... In a Rotten World."

She pulled on his coat. "Grandpa, Rodger?"

He looked down on her. "Yes, sweetie?"

"Will I get a new daddy and mommy, soon?"

"I'm not even sure, darling."

She wrapped her tiny arms around his leg. "I'll miss you, grandpa, Rodger." Then placed her face slighty on the side of his leg.

He felt like crying. Especially, since she happened to be the best there.

"I'll miss you, too..."

She is my made up character. :3 ... And NO, I WASN'T GOING TO WRITE OR MAKE INTO A PAEDOPHILE FANFIC! .


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

She looked at the pictures, that were filled with memories of Whammy's House. Her new parents were okay, but they never knew how to understand her. She was a bit depressed. The other children were nothing, but bullies.

She always asked, while she prayed, for a Better World. It hasn't came. Each night, was cold, inside the house. Even when her new mother hugged her to sleep.

The walls, seemed thin. Thin enough to freeze off the warm air that the heater put out. ..

The next day, was like no other. She ate breakfast, grabbed her packed up lunch, and left walking like a short or so distance from home to school.

As she went out, the corner, a man came infront of her askingsomethng. "Would you like candy? Sweetie."

Sara hated sweets, but that was only, because grandpa Rodger didn't let her take after lunch.

"No, let me alone!" she walked faster.

Then, as she did, everything went black. "Hey! Let me go!" Sreaming and kicking wasn't heard and seen. Apparently...

In some cabin, in the middle of nowhere.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Shut up!" Came from the black guy in the group.

"NO." She mocked him.

He yanks her by the hair. "Look, you better listen to our orders... That is if you want to live." Pulling her forward.

Crying sounds came from her. "SHUT UP, DAMN IT!" from the main guy in the group.

"I miss my mommy." crawling back into her side of the floor. "Mommy."

Damn this annoying brat, when will she shut up? Henry thought.

"What will we eventually do with her boss?"

He looked at her, with disgusted eyes. Before we send her to the rest of the sex slaved children in Africa. Let's enjoy this for a while."

Sara didn't like the sound of that at all. Her eyes grew wide and tears filled them. She was way to innocent for that.

Her adoptive parents warned her of many things that bad people can do to kids. Especially use them for horrible things. But they weren't too specific. If she takes the run for it, they would for sure kill her. She was trapped, even without handcuffs or a rope.

"Let me go,... Please?"

"No." Was his response.

It was becoming night, but they haven't done anything to her, yet. If so, once she was found, they would be caught. They remembered Kira. Kira for sure judge them. Thats what kept them uptight about this.

According to this, the police was continuing "investigating" Kira. But after a while stopped. They're not sure to attempt, in case Kira was still or not alive.

She wondered why, they haven't harmed her in any way. She stared onto the floor. It was flithy and dirty. Her dress was torn and her undies were soiled. Her fear got up to her and couldn't hold it in any longer.

She then, closed her eyelids lighty. When all of a sudden a black notebook drops from the ceiling. "Wha?" As she saw it on the floor.

Slowly moving to pick it up. She opens it, to the first page. "How to use?... Since when does a diary have rules?"

Then as she looked up. "Boo." ... She stumbles back. "Ahhh!"

"Shhhh. You'll wake them up."

"B-Buuuut, you're a monnnsssteerr." Pointing at him.

"Look, Do you want to escape this shit or not?" Holding his hand out, with his palm facing up. "Now make a deal with me, that way you can see their real names and write them down."

"But?"

"No time. Only you can get rid of them. Trust me."

She looked down, innocently. "Ooo Okay."

She went to where they slept. Slowly she wrote down the names that floated on top of their heads.

Ryuk took her by the hand, and they left.

"We take you live to the suspecting cabin where a possible kidnapped girl is in. However, according to several investigators, they presume that she is dead and burried somewhere. And that she went missing since 7:57 am, yesturday. Her home was close to school, but no one saw the comotion? Or suspected?..."

She wrapped her fingers under a blanket. "Oh, Herbert. Our Sara is still out there in a this cold world." Sniffing and wipping off the snot off her nose. He wrapped his arms around her. "I know."

Aaaannd, she hasen't been ever since. :3 What will eventually happen, though? O.O Not even I know... I typed this blindly. The beginning was confussing on its original format. lols x3


	3. Chapter 3

*"No Matter How Many Times You Try To Change The World,... It Will Continue To Rot."*

She got a job as a bakery helper, to help out the city Bakery woman. Who found her hours later.

Sara carried her notebook everytime she went to school. Everyone she looked at, that faced her, was able to view their names and lifespans. She thought it was pretty scary to view all that. However, it was useful when she wanted a few students to suddenly dispear from the face of the Earth.

Her friend Jane, was a flirty type. But it didn't bother her that much. Then it happened.

"Class, today we have a new student in class. He came from Utah. His name is..."

In her mind. "Alexander Hartle." What a beautiful name...

His life span was in good shape. She liked that it was a long number, because the possibilities of anything happening between them is high. She sighed, because it was doubtful. Every one of her crushes, ended up being wrapped by Jane's arms.

She had no choice, but to never tell her about this... Possible love at first sight.

As a possibility, she looked up the name on Google. However, there wasn't anything other than other same name for other people. It took time for her to go to sleep. Its been a week, since it has been hard to sleep comfortably.

"Ryuk, how can I forget him?"

He laughed. "Kill him!"

She shot up and stared at. "What? ... No! I don't want to kill him to forget him!"

"Then don't ask. Now fetch me a apple, will ya?"

Throws a apple at him.

"Look, tomorrow is our Junior Prom."

"Ya, and next year will be your Senior Prom. What of it?"

"I want to ask him, but I'm too shy to open up to him." Folding her arms.

"Oh, you're serious?"

A knock came from outside the door.

"Hello?"

She lowered her head. "Hi."

"Oh, its you from class. What brings you here?"

I have something to tell you... "I- I... I'm sorry. I gotta go."

Jane pops out. "Whats up?" In a tiny outfit.

"Jane? What are you doing here in Alex's house?" Shocked.

"I'm his girlfriend. Today we get to mess around."

"Oh crap. Guess I should've seen this coming..." ... Ryuk shut up.

"I'll be leaving then.."

"No wait. What was it that you were going to tell me?"

I should've been more suspecious about him, someone like him... isn't innocent...

Oh no... Now what will I type next? :B


	4. Chapter 4

*"Love Can Rot Your Mind And Heart At The Same Time, While Hate Separates You From Those Around You."*

I'm living in a wonderful time of my life. A book of my writings... By me.

Jane took her into the theatrical arts, in which it was a fair start into acting and possibly a singing career.

She was such a happy ongoing person, her persona was okay, for a perky blonde that didn't find the world do bad.

Each time, Sara would write a name down, that popped out on tv for crimes committed. Rapist, paedophiles, robbers, people who used others or children for sexual distribution, even other murders besides her were all disgusting. They had no right to live.

She wanted to submit this a new a "cool" play for a starter spotlight event. IN which was considered before from Jane. She loved Kira, and imagined "him" as a young and handsom man who worries for the innocent.

Sara found that useful from her, because if a second notebook comes to her contact or so much so, she can led it to Jane with no hestitation.

The production of KIRA will soon be announced and so on. That Kira didn't die... Or that the pride of Kira supporters not of. That the one that deafeated him, wasn't going to win and continue to score.

Ryuk thought that this was a fabulous idea. Went up to tell Light about the news. "Light." hyuk hyuk.

"What?"

"You'll never guess what happened."

****

"Okay, let's begin to look up for actors."

A young fellow, that had nice blonde-brownish hair (similar to Light's), came forward and first. He presented himself as wanting to be the main character. As Kira.

Sara sat, and thought. I could see him as a assistant... "Welcome Kira."

He shot up. "Thank you. I'll be sure to make myself very, but very Kira like." with a killer smirk.

She smirked back. He had no lifespan. Either he was dead or already Kira...

Uhhh Weeeeeeeeeee I like it so far... Yawn, bored... O.O


	5. Chapter 5

*"I Can't Do This... The Main Plan, Without HIM. To Bring The New World, Or At Least The Taste Of It."*

It was interesting for it to be made... I wonder how she'll pull this off, after all being Kira herself.

She followed him, his name is Light Yagami Jr.. Once he went in, she felt to admit it to him. Rings the bell.

"What are you doing here?" he asks confused.

Handed him, her notebook. He noticed her shinigami. "You're welcome inside for some tea."

"I always been Kira, since I was 8 years old. Never told anyone other than you. Not even Jane does."

"How come you never told me this? We could've joined forces from the start."

She knelts down. "Its because, I finally realised that I need help. Its your's, because your the second person thatI know of that is Kira. And howcome you didn't know?"

"Sara, I didn't make the eye deal."

Sara became shocked. "Well, at least we can finally get together. I need help for my major plan."

"Oh, like for the production?"

"No, I plan to make a huge change some day. I was told a few stories around my childhood about Kira. He seemed so awesome. But never met him. Then, all of a sudden a notebook fell from the sky. Thats when I met Ryuk. Made a deal for the eyes. Still kept the promise to me of protection. In other words, Ryuk is my angel." Smiling.

"Cool. In my case. Light only hangs out with me, for a several of same reasons as of your's. We should join together." Held her head and brought her into his arms.

She murderly smirked. She won.

Kinda makes sense, right? If not, what are your suggestions to this? Comments, Replies of any kind are acceptable. Thanks. :3


	6. Chapter 6

*The World is Like A Cookie… Watch It Crumble*

As the days went by, they became weeks. As weeks became months and so on. As a call came forward to her. "Sara, please help me."

*~~~~~*

"What happened?"

"I've been falsely accused… Now, how will we finish?"

"Of what? What did you do?"

"According to a magazine… I been convicted of a false of all accusations"

Sara paused, her friend in jail. She was an open Kira supporter and, and usual crime and accusations was hardly on, now. Someone else must've done it and made it seem like it was her fault.

"But everyone knows, that it has to be Kira."

She looked at me, with piercing eyes of an eagle.

But of course I would say that, because I'm Kira…

"Look, it sounded out of context… But everyone fears Kira, not considering the thought of other suspect fellows. I can't believe they got you and not anyone else, though."

She looked down, ashamed of something. Scared to say, in fear to be next. "My mother." Paused. "Sorry, I can't."

Sara placed her hand through the bar pole to hold Jane's arm. "What about her?"

"She's… She's dead…. And I'm their suspect."

Shocked expression swept through her face. "What?" Tell me who did it!"

"Why bother, its not like you could bring justice to him." Sobbing and wiping off the tears. He may harm you, too.

"Who is he?"

I can't let you know, that I'm Kira… I'm afraid to get rid of you. But Kira is justice for now, damn it. What more can I do? To make this right for me and you, both? If only you knew that your bestfriend is Kira, maybe you would've grateful of how many times, I've kicked ass for you, when we were in grade school. No, instead you make a foolish comment like that. If I could only punch you in the face right now, for what you have done to my crushes and to mock Kira. Claiming to be MY SUPPORTER? … Still I can't force you to go to Hell. That's Satan's Will. I'll let him handle you, if you truly did do that crime. Sometimes I doubt you, that is why, I doubt you're honest… You were caught for a reason, no?"

"Sara, just let her know. Then you'll kill her." Hyuk hyuk…

:Ryuk, if only you could read minds. You retarded bafoon.

"Look, Jane. Because of this unfortunate event, you have no choice but to be investigated. And expect a attack by Kira, if you're proven guilty… Expect him soon, very soon."

"Sara, what is that suppose to mean?"

She stepped going back to the exit, then turned slightly towards her. Smirked.

*~~~~~*

"N, look at this!"

"What is it Johnson?"

"Turns out that every prision in New York is empty, right?... Get this, A recent arrest has been made from a suspected murder, not by Kira."

Handed the pad to him. "Interesting!"

"It is. Kira will go after this person for sure. When he does, we'll for sure catch him… And when we do, this time… I'll be sure to have his head. Just like L would have wanted with the previous Kira."

Smiled.

"I have a plan, everyone… Gather around. We need to figure out the last person who visited this suspect."

*~~~~

"Sara, I fear that you'll be caught soon. And when that happens… I'll have to write your name down into my notebook. Which is the one you're holding. Hyuk"

"You're crazy."

"Oh yeah. Look, I can't stand to wait. I like hanging around with you, but eventually the boredom will want to eat me with it. I can't allow that, so therefore I'll simply get rid of you."

"Ryuk, what about what you said?"

"What?"

"That you loved me? I thought you cared?"

"I—I must've been on apples or something…"

"Nevermind then, I guess all male creatures, as well as human or shinigami are lairs and the worst any female can have."

"Seriously, though… I'll take you down. With its boredom." Hyuk.

What will Near, do? Gahh, my head hurts. D: 


	7. Chapter 7

*"Listen Misa, even if we're killing people. We're not murderers'. We're more like custodains, cleaning up the filth of the world." - kpts4tv youtube*

"Where am I?"

"You're under arrest for suspecion of being Kira."

She had her hands in handcuffs, while her left leg was cuffed to a cannon chain (I think lol). Dressed in white rag and blindfolded (similar to Misa in episode 14-16)

"I'm afraid, I can't let you go. Unless you confess."

"Confess to what?" Ryuk squatted down near her. "I'll have to tell you this, you're time has come up."

"What?" She turned towards him. By the direction of the sound of his voice.

"We know you met with your friend. Also, you been my only suspect ever since you were 14 and was the voice of a former metal band in your high school Goth Club. The main song, the hidden messages, is about Kira. It reminded me of Light Yagami's speech before he died, being shot by Matsuda."

"Light Yagami's speech?" Flashbacks to her memories of a Light she had met. "Died? He died?"

"Yes." He nobbed. "Tell me why did Kira choose you?"

"Choose me? He didn't. I'm not Kira. I'm one of his supporters'. However, if given a chance... I would love to be with him. Help him in any way. He's my "God". And if I'm your only suspect for that, let it be!"

Near looked away. He couldn't bear to see a bondage woman before him. Each time he saw a woman in any abused manner, he felt bad. But it was no time for any of that stupid love feeling.

"Please, Sara. Tell me."

Ryuk, looked at Near. He came up with a plan. "Sara, listen to me... The only way that I can save you without killing you off... Is to earse your memories of everything you did. I'm sorry, and I'll will miss you."

"BUT... I DON'T WANT YOU TO. RYUUK!"

"Ryuk?" Near looked back to see the camera.

"NO, YOU CAN'T. YOU CAN'T GO. I WON'T LET YOU. -sobs- Ryuuk."

"Matsuda, cover her mouth with a cloth or something."

"Ahhh..-sobbing noises and such-

"Sara, calm down. This is the only way. Trust me. I'll be back." -leaves-

Seconds later...

"Now, tell me Sara."

"What am I doing here?"

"Could this be the recarnation of Misa Amane?..."

I know, I tried to not get into the similar situation as to the original. However Near risked it and in a few ways done similar things as L. Now, Sara isn't actually Misa's daughter, but the way I made it seem. It kind a of is. But the thing is that Light and Misa had a son, which was "foreshadowed" in the scenes. Light and Misa never had a son. So, you can't possibly image where I came up with Sara. Can you?


	8. Chapter 8

*"If Kira Decides To Make Me His Wife, I Would Get Into My Knees And Do What He Wants Me To Do."*

Something seems wrong, very wrong. Wondered off by this, I think I should see what she's been up to. Light gets up, putting on his coat.

"Dad, tell me where are we going?"

Light named his son Light Jr. (derp. I ran out of ideas. :o)

"I know something is wrong, as do you. I think you should kill Nate River. He has captured your woman, and she'll be your wife."

"But, I only said I liked her.. As a friend. Not for a wife material."

"Yes, but my main objective here is Nate River. You need to see him first in order to do so."

Enters-

"Sara?" ... "Where's Ryuk?"

Sara was unchained and wearing her normal clothes. Near he finally let her off, but kept her under.

She's not responding, that could mean that she has given up ownership.

"Light Jr, I understand that you came for someone, but I refuse to let her out."

This must be Nat... "It is, now kill him! Kill the bastard. Avenge my death Light! Son!"

Light turns around and leaves, Sara looked and stared at him leave in silence. She couldn't remember him at all. Ryuk had taken every memory related to the death note. Nate felt the presence of Kira, again. He hated the weird dark feeling and the fact that he was his enemy's son.

"Sara, I love you." And had scribbled Nate River into his piece of paper.

Nate stabs himself, according to what was already written. Sara, then follows him, and hugs Light. "Thank you." a soft whisper into his ear.

Light hugged back.

Days Later... The premire of Kira was about to be out.

Sara was still unable to regain her memories. Light had brought him down. Ryuk waited in her dressing room and palced the notebook down.

Sara walks in, notices a pink covered diary placed on her dresser top and the mirrors relfection of it. Touches it..

-Shivers go down her spine-

Ryuk covers her mouth. "Its me, Ryuk." Her memories raced through her mind. Every name and person she remember killing, came into play.

Knelting backwards when she tripped. "Ryuk? I thought to never see you again. It was weeks before I saw Light again. He saved me."

"Yep. I know."

"Now then. Lets make the trade."

"Sara, are you serious? I already cut your lifespan short when you were eight. You were bound to live one hundred years before I took half."

"I don't care. I want to fullfilll my dreams to help Kira. I found him, and I been Kira myself." -turns to face him-

"I want to create a society. Something my previous self couldn't. The World is hideous and evil. Therefore its nonstop. Those must die!"

Ryuk was shocked. Light must been up to this from the very beginning, because Sara is L's real daughter. L's only piece of life in Earth. L was Light's friend, but Kira's enemy.

"Sara, don't."

"I want those eyes..."

"As you wish, Sara... Light's control puppet."

Yes, Light has control over her. He had an vadoo doll out of her. He continues to do harm to L, in a different way, because she's his only way of avengance. Light only wants to destroy her, to finally free himself from L. Who is the mother, you ask? I'll let you be the judge of that. Even as a shinigami, Light still utilizes the death note in his own matter. 


	9. Chapter 9

For the rest of the chapters, I want to type it up differently.

Light is a shinigami, who saw people continue sinning. In his mind, he noticed Sara. L's daughter, daughther of L and Kiyomi Takada. Okay, before waiting too long, she turns eight years old, and about to be adopted by a couple who couldn't produce their own babies. Due to the ability of the adoptive mother being sterile. She was unable to produce a egg. That being said, Light saw this as an opportunity to have Sara finally judge others'. Ryuk falls in love with her, being as it may that he said that love was stupid and that he would never feel such bull for anyone. He suddenly noticed her, because Light had his eyes on her for several years now. L was his enemy, he was vengance for L's death as a lie that made him seem sorry for L's death that was caused by him. In order to get his revenge, he must destroy his own possible force of destruction by controling her. L's daughter. Light was never a such dark charcter, until he had his death note, right. L is making a come back, or was as a ghost. However, I don't know how that would work. Mary Ann was a child Sara saves after she gives up her second lifespan. She was suppose to die at 100 years old, but she was at risk by the kidnappers at 8. Which causes Ryuk to act upon. Before he falls in love with the child, as a father figure, if you will. He writes their names down, but she still gives up her lifespan. That being said, she has raven short hair, in a way like L's. She then grows her hair longer throughout the years. Her friend Jane is "sweet and humble", but in reality, she wanted to become Kira herself. She becomes aware of Sara being Kira, when Sara promises to figure out the case. Sara hands her a explaination of things. In which, she looks up and sees Ryuk, a shadow then sheds small amount of light. Sara's eyes are red, maybe throughout the whole fanfic, because she's judging people throughout the whole time.

She doesn't just judge criminals like Light did. She went after (in this case false, switched) names of celebrites, but with similar personalities. Like Justin Beaver instead of Justin Bieber or Miley Myers instead of Miley Cyrus. Whatever the case maybe, she went after them, whether the person was for Kira or not, because Jane, Mary Ann, and Alex knew. Alex and Jane could've betraded her if it weren't for that. She feels Light Jr, as a friend and a brother, but not a husband. Instead she ends up killing him at the end, Mary Ann a sweet child from some state.. Ugh can't think of a specific state right now, but she is from the US, Sara was born in Japan, by the way. Kiyomi then goes to Europe, but thats a different story. L dies without ever knowing that he got Kiyomi pregnant. Mary Ann Willis, is a turstworthy girl to Sara, she never gets killed, because Sara saw the resemblance in the child's story about her abusive father. It similar, because she was abanded and lost without guidance. She learns that Sara is Kira,because in the park, her father sat. She then runs to her, for help. About he being the one that killed her mother.

Sara is a live arts performer, similar to Misa's life, but not as a movie celebrity or model. She was in a metal band in high school, but stuck with the gothic fashion. Her songs contributed to Kira, and was removed off the stations and police were furious, when one of them was a parent of the kids that listened to a specfic song. Never aired, but went around, translated into different languages and small group of Kira supporters came into the open. That being said, the police send Near to investigate, a possible Kira case. Because she didn't just use heartattacks. She used suicides, car accidents, plane accidents, murder with murder accidents and with whatever it was possible to hide it in as. However, one mistake took her off by storm when it was announced on public.

Eventually towards the end, The European government along with everyone else, wants to allow Kira to become JUDGE of the new world. Sara and Light Jr. get married. Then she gets rid of him, once she's power hungry. Light controls her the entire time, Ryuk tries open up her real hear all over again. He travels to ophrange where she and L lived. He finds L's diary of events in Whammy's where a huge blank spot filled the back as to represent the next step of my life. Being a detective and such, He had it written, that if he ever leaves, that he should have his son avenge his death. But Sara didn't know, because she had left the book at her room there. The book that explained everything bad about Kira and to protect herself. That L had written, Rodger promised to give Kiyomi that, but instead gave it to Rodger. L didn't know that Kiyomi was for sure pregnant, but in case. Slip-a-dy- slip, there it was.

Once Sara opens that book up and her heart fills with things of her father, she realizes that the world wasn't meant to be her's. Light's only weakness was his son, and Ryuk knew that. So when Light tried to destroy Sara, once and for all, Ryuk kills Light Jr. (Switched again. Whoops whippy whoo) Light feels pain in his heart area, while Ryuk turns into sand and his last words were "Sara, you've won." As she's crying, Light slowly begins to die off, too. Again. Sara, then runs to her built church. In which many followers went from catholic to kirism. It still had that Catholic appearance, though. Dark and gloomy. She ran down the hall to the front of a Sunday service. And admits it once and for all. She then kills the "father". People scream in horror, thinking they're next.

After that, she commits her final sin, suicide. She hangs herself in the open, it was Sunday night, dark and the people could still see. Now I was thinking of The Ring 2 and some ghost documentaries when I wrote this. Imagine a place gloomy and dark. Then the final scene is in Whammy's House. She stands outside the closed gate. Whammy's had been closed off, due the deaths of children there. She enters, as herself, not as a shinigami, yet. A group of children sat beside her, as she read them a book. (The same children that were her friends in Whammy's)

End


End file.
